


Peeping Percy

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Percival accidentally spots Newt and Theseus having sex





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://skip-supports-ships.tumblr.com/post/158665715511/percival-has-fucked-newt-and-been-fucked-by  
> Full prompt from an ask I on my tumblr

Percival is spending the week at the Scamander brothers household. Work said he needed time off so why not have his vacation with the two people he loves. Study shows sex is good for stress, and damn that’s what he’s been doing. One day he’s fucking Newt and the next Theseus is fucking him, and oh Merlin it’s incredible. Now they he hasn’t been having sex left and right at his age he needs a breather ( blowjobs, handjobs, just cuddling is good too.) Percival felt like going out really just going outside, so he walked upstairs to see if the brothers wanted in. Once on the second floor he heard a moan seemed to be from Newt. Percival got closer to the door peaking inside, Theseus was balls deep inside Newt.

  
Newt was almost in tears on how good this felt. His ass was in the air, hands gripping the sheets, he let out a sob when he felt that spot being hit. “M-more…ah…harder” Theseus can’t say no to his little brother. He pulled out kneeling on one leg and the other bent slammed back into Newt and the noise that left his mouth was breathtaking. He looked for a second and oh Well Theseus always aim to please.  
Percival had to bit down on fist to contain the grunt he would’ve made. Theseus saw him cheeky bastard and he keep going staring at him, licking his lips. It was turning Percival on to now in he had to palm the boner in his pants. “ Louder Newt it’s okay I’m sure Percy is out for the moment.” Oh Fuck you Theseus wink before he slapped Newt’s ass. Newt moaned before biting down on sheets. Percival slowly unzipped his pants and then pull his cock out jerking off. When Theseus saw that he moved Newt to where now he’s in his lap back turned not aware of their little guest Newt started riding his brother arms wrapped around his neck getting louder.

  
“ Yo’re such a mess, like one of your beasts in heat. Bet you wish Percy was here too.”

“Y-yes”

  
“ Both of us inside you”

  
“ YES! Oh-Mercy Lewis!”

  
“ Such a naughty and needy slut”

  
Percival lend his head on the door, jerking off faster These two Holy fuck! He was nearly drooling at the sight. The way Newt arched his back, the way Theseus was biting down on his brother’s shoulder. “ I-I’m so close” I am too Newt Thank Merlin they leave in the middle of nowhere cause if he was at home the cops would’ve been here, wondering if some murder took place with all the screaming. Guess it was the orgasm cause he black out for a second and his hand was covered in white. Easing his breathing he signed peaking back at the door. Newt was there asleep but where’s Theseus?

  
“ Enjoy the show?” Percival jumped when the door open, Theseus hair was damp and body covered in sweat and Newt’s cum. Percival was speechless, which he’ll take as a yes. “ Oh Percy you made a mess” Theseus took the messy hand licking and sucking the fingers clean. Oh come on! “I’ll be in the shower feel free to join.” Theseus whispered in his ear before giving Percival a kiss on the lips. Maybe it’s his age or the Scamanders just have that much stamina. He should just get in bed with Newt and sleep with him. It makes the most sense clearly.

  
“ Grab an extra towel more me too Seus.”


	2. Little Acccident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's swooping evil is being hyper and breaks one of his potions. Now he needs Thes and Percy's help with this "accident"

Newt was in his case organizing his shelves, Percival and Theseus said it's not good having a messy work aware. Newt for likes his organized chaos thank you very much, but after one _accident_ he decided that some organization is for the best.....

Newt was drinking some tea while writing down notes about his swooping evil.  Speaking of the little evil, he was rather hyper today currently messing around with Newt's blue coat like a dog rolling around in grass.  The evil was most likely very fond of the scent on his coat having Theseus and Percival scent on it. Newt blushed at a little _lewd_ memory one being at a pub recently and having _fun_ in the restrooms. Newt took another sip of his tea as a way to cool himself off, he turned around hearing a loud bump the swooping evil was buried under the coat trying to free itself.  He clicked his tongue pulling out his wand freeing the swooping evil, " Settle down you okay before you make a mess." The creature let out a playful screech jumping up flying around little to fast, Newt watched it go round-n-round and then it flew into his potion shelf. " EVIL NO!" Newt grabbed it checking to make sure no glass was stuck on him thankful no glass but a slight headache from the impact.  Most of the bottles were still in one piece one bottle broke and his notes now stained in blue, Newt huffed seeing his work messed up.

" That's it time out for you. Don't give me that look. I told you to settle down......I know you didn't mean it.  Come on back into a ball." The swooping evil let out a whine but he understood so he curled into a ball and Newt placed him in a little box knowing it'll keep the evil contained (it also liked small spaces). He sighed pulling out his wand cleaning up the spill on his desk, after he drank the rest of his tea in one gulp. _Strange taste...._ Newt was feeling hot all of a sudden, so hot he started removing his shirt but that wasn't enough but why? Newt was began to feel aroused and started grinding on his desk, he really really needed something _someone_ touching him. He looked on the desk trying to find the cause of this. " Oh dear not _again_..."

Percival was sitting on the couch reading and petting Theseus' hair who was currently napping with his head on Percival's lap. Today has been pretty quiet and slow, Percival took a liking to days like this. He closed his book setting it aside figure a nap would be nice too, closing his eyes Percival listened to Theseus soft breathing _very relaxing nothing could ruin this._ Both men woke up sitting up straight hearing a loud crash sounded like glass breaking.  They looked at each other figuring it had to be Newt related maybe one of his beasts got out again. Neither didn't even make it out of the room, seeing Newt entered the room on his hands and knees shirtless with a _predator like gaze_. " Newt? You okay?" The younger man looked at Percival then pounced at him knocking Percival over kissing him **hard**. " Mercy Lewis Newt what are you-" Theseus stopped himself knowing exactly what was wrong with his brother. The older brother sighed removing his shirt then Newt from Percival, " Silly little brother always getting into something aren't." Theseus said in a seducing voice he licked Newt's lip then kissed him making sure he could taste the other's tongue.now the two where on the couch Newt on his brother lap tying the rid their pants. Percival was still on the floor very much confused on what exactly is going on. What is wrong with Newt? Why is he now blowing his brother? What the fuck is happening!?

" Percy I know you like to watch but we could really use your help. I have the front you go behind. Oh and do remove your clothes Newt prefers everything of-AH! T-teeth Newt watch it." Percival stared at the brothers, Newt was sucking Theseus' cock like a lollipop while the elder gripped his hair. It turned Percival on very quickly and didn't waste anytime to join in, using wandless magic all his clothes were gone. He went behind Newt as he was told touching his ass. Theseus looked at Percival with lustful telling him to go on, Percival nodded moving his hand to Newt's hole surprised at it already being wet. He decided to slip a finger in and was amazed how easily it went in, _Newt what did you do to yourself_? " Percy if you haven't noticed Newt is in....well in heat. In order to help poor Newt here we fuck him silly till the effects wear off." Percival nodded his head listening but more focus fingering Newt. " So how  it happen this time hmm? Accidentally spilled the serum on yourself? Maybe drank it? If you just  kept your things clean-Percival give him a spanking!" Percival looked back up at Theseus currently fucking Newt's throat, he shrugged his shoulders slapping Newt's ass loving the moan he heard so he did it again while adding two more fingers inside him. Theseus removed him self from Newt's mouth pulling him up so he can kiss him, Newt looked at his brother face still flushed and eyes blown up.

" P-please I need..."

" Need who me or Theseus?"

" Yes! Need both of you! PLEASE!"

" Hear that Percy! Newt wants both of us."

Percival smiled sitting down, he pulled Newt towards him so he's sitting on his lap. Newt was kissing Percival's face and neck as way for him to hurry up. He even started moving his hips, their cocks rubbing against each other. Percival groaned moving his hand to Newt's mouth who knew what needed to be done. Once Percival hand was coated he went to wetting his cock still not wanting to hurt Newt. He placed the head of his dick at Newt's entrance slowly moving in, Newt gasped wrapping his arms around Percival's neck almost chocking him for a second.  Newt did all the work bouncing up and down trying to hit that sweet spot. He was moaning begging for more and Theseus didn't want to keep his dear brother waiting ( even though he very much enjoy the begging). Percival was giving Newt a messy kiss while Theseus got closer slowly inserting himself in Newt who let out an beautiful noise. Newt was in tears it felt really good, " MOVE ALREADY!" The two men chuckled proceeding to move giving Newt what he wants.  Percival gripped Newt's hips while nipping his shoulder, Theseus was biting down on his brother's ear whispering to him. " Feels good yeah? Naughty boy bet you planned all this to happen." Newt saw white feeling that spot being hit over and over right he so close. Theseus saying those words, Percival touching his chest and cock, Newt couldn't take it anymore he came covering his and Percival's chest. The other two quicken their pace and few hard thrusts after they came inside Newt ( again both are thankful living in the middle of nowhere).

The room was filled with panting sounds, Theseus was the first to move pulling out of Newt and then sitting on the couch. Percival pulled out shortly after rubbing his forehead from the sweat.  Newt shrived feeling the cum slowly leak out of him, he got up legs shaking grabbing a shirt off the floor cleaning himself off and sat back down next to the exhausted men. " T-thank you....that seemed to do the trick."  Percival placed kiss on Newt's head and Theseus nodded ready to eat something and also take another nap. " Swooping evil.....he crashed into my potion shelf. Ha-silly me drinking my tea knowing my bottle broke." Theseus laughed hearing what cause all of _this._

" Of course one of you beasts happen to break something. And for the last time Newt put your things in a proper place, for fuck sakes."

" Mercy Lewis please listen to your brother. What if me or Seus tripped in your case and some _potion_ hit us?"

" Well of course I fix you two up nothing to worry about.....But fine I'll clean up my case I guess."

Theseus got up ruffling his brother's hair, " Good boy, me and Percy can help you. But first I'm taking a bath." With that he walked off,  Newt and Percival looked at each other and then got up wanting to join.  They'll clean up the case later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about Newt having sex with both Thes and Percy so yeah here it is enjoy :)


End file.
